Boring Christmas Party
by PenguinOverlord
Summary: Sapphire and her father are going to a proffesor's Chritmas party. Sappphire doesn't want to go but when she convinces Ruby to come with her...let's just say she won't let this pass by. FranticShipping
1. Snow

Boring Christmas Party

Ruby was standing his driveway, staring in disbelief. He had been shoveling snow from his driveway for a good two hours now, and he not even halfway done yet. He wanted to beat himself with the shovel, or his dad for making him do this. "Builds character" Norman says. Ruby couldn't use his pokémon to help him either. He was freezing as well. His dad gave an ugly coat, but the coat was supposed to keep Ruby warm. Ruby denied it, thinking it was too ugly. Instead he wore a little jacket…which he regretted wearing. His jeans were wet from the snow, snow were in his gloves and boots, he was basically miserable. He thought of going back in to get the coat and maybe a change of clothes, but that would be giving in to Norman. But Ruby was also exhausted. The snow was up to almost NINE INCHES! NINE FRIGGIN INCHES! Not to mention the only snow shovel they had was probably the most pathetic shovel ever to be made ever. "A rake can do this faster than this stupid thing can." Ruby said. Norman probably bought this just for the purpose of torturing Ruby.

_Flashback_

"_RUBY!" _

"_What dad? I'm grooming Nana!" _

"_That's lovely" Norman said sarcastically. "Now get dressed and shovel the snow from the driveway."_

"_What? It's like six inches out there!" Ruby said in shock._

" _Nine actually, now get out there." Norman growled._

"_I have no intention of going out there and freezing to death."_

"_I'll lend you my old winter coat, and-"_

"_NO! NO WAY! I'm NOT going to wear that!"_

"_Then what do you propose to wear? That?" Norman said pointing at Ruby's jacket._

"_I guess so. It's in style nowadays…not that YOU would know that." Ruby said._

"_I don't care, now wear the coat."_

"_NEVER! And why do I have to go shovel the driveway? Why can't Slaking do it? Or you?"_

"_Because I said so. Besides, shoveling snow builds character."_

"_It'll take FOREVER"_

"_Nonsense. It took the neighbor girl only an hour to shovel her driveway."_

"_She probably used her Blaziken to get rid of the snow or something."_

"_No she did it all by herself. No pokémon. And that's how YOU'LL do it too! ALL BY YOURSELF! NO POKEMON!"_

_Ruby just growled and mumbled random words under his breath. Before he opened the door, Norman called out to him. Ruby turned around to see that hideous coat again, much to his displeasure._

"_When you get too cold, you're welcome to use this." He said placing the coat of on the chair in the kitchen._

_End Flashback_

This was a challenge from his father, he wouldn't give up! He wouldn't back down. But it was really at the rate he was going; there was no way he'd get finished anytime soon. "Sigh. I'm going to die."

He turned around to begin snowing the other the side of the driveway to see that Sapphire was sitting on a little push swing outside her house. Had she been watching him shovel snow all this time? She was probably making fun of him. He walked over to confront her, but when he stood beside her and said her name, there was no reply. He said her name again, still no reply. He looked at her face; she looked like she was in deep thought. He started to snap his fingers and yelling her name. Still nothing. He began to worry, but then an idea came to his head.

"Sapphire, how 'bout a battle?" Ruby said.

She instantly came back to the world. "YEAH! LET'S GO!"

"Welcome back to the world of the living."

"Wadda ya mean?"

"You were just sitting there a blank expression on your face. Were you thinking about something?"

Sapphire suddenly remembered what she was thinking about, making her go back into her go back to her original state.

"Hey, hey, hey! Wake up !Wake up!" Ruby said shaking Sapphire.

Sapphire woke up again. Ruby looked confused. "What's up?" Ruby asked his friend.

Sapphire sighed before speaking. "I have to go to the Professor's Christmas Party this year…just like every year. And it's the most boring thing ever!"

Ruby just stood there. "Uhhhh…what?"

"Some stupid Christmas party some of the professor's from neighboring regions get together to discuss notes, drink eggnog, etc. And all of the assistant's are asked to come along as well."

"Sounds like something you'd like. It's about pokémon right? You'll fit right in." Ruby said.

"But it's soooo boring! They don't talk about stuff like battling and what not! They talk about stupid stuff like why the Caterpie in Johto are greener than the ones in Kanto, or how many times a Yanmega's wings beat in a minute. I HATE IT! And there's NOTHING to do, no one to talk to, it questions my grip my grip on humanity!" Sapphire kept ranting like this for awhile.

" What about that one girl, Professor Oak's assistant? Crys? Don't you talk to her any?"

"CRYSTAL'S ONE OF THEM! AND SHE'S ONE OF THE WORST ONES THERE!" Sapphire kept ranting and telling stories about her experiences at previous parties.

"Well, sucks to be you. Bye." Ruby turned around to finish the job he started before he went to go talk with Sapphire, but then Sapphire grabbed his shoulder.

"Ruby will you come with us?" Sapphire asked with such pleading eyes.

"Go where?" He asked. "The party?"

"Yes. Please come with us! I NEDD SOMETHING TO HOLD MY SANITY TOGHETHER WHILE I'M THERE!"

Ruby thought about it. If these parties were as boring as Sapphire described them, he also would be miserable, even if Sapphire was going to be there with him.

"Sorry. Busy." Ruby broke free of Sapphire's eyes and turned around and was walking back to his house.

"…I'll be in a dress…" Sapphire said. Those words cut through Ruby like a knife through butter.

Ruby turned around, not believing what he had just heard. "What? A dress? A real dress?"

"Yes…we have to look fancy, another thing I hate about the stupid party." Sapphire looked away in anger of the thought her in a dress.

Ruby's mind then began to attempt to picture Sapphire in a dress. He had attempted to have Sapphire wear dresses in the past, but they always ended with either her destroying them, or wrestling Ruby in the dress. But seeing Sapphire in a dress would be WELL WORTH IT. It would either the funniest thing he had ever seen…or the most beautiful.

"Fine, I'll come along." Ruby said in a voice that he made sounded like he was annoyed.

Sapphire's face lit up. "Really? You will? O thank you, thank you, thank you!" Sapphire said while hugging Ruby, causing him to blush.

"But on one condition." Ruby added.

Sapphire looked up. "You're not picking out the dress I'm wearing."

Ruby grunted. "All right I have another condition."

"What?"

"Help me shovel my driveway. Pleeeease?" Ruby asked with his own pair of pleading eyes.

"Heh, fine. Besides, at the rate you're going, you'll never get done." Sapphire said.

"Hey wait, YOU WERE WATCHING ME SHOVEL THE DRIVEWAY, WEREN'T YOU!" Ruby yelled as Sapphire went into her house to get her snow shovel.


	2. Bets and Dresses

**Alright, let's continue this story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

"All right, you finish that side, and I'll do this side."

"Fine" Ruby said.

Ruby looked over at Sapphire, who was pushing all of the snow of the side of the driveway like a monster. You think she would be tired from shoveling her driveway, but apparently that was just a warm up.

Within 30 minutes, Sapphire finished her side. Ruby had barely made any progress on his side. "You're so slow." Sapphire said.

"O pardon me, but this shovel is TERRIBLE!" Ruby replied. Sapphire just giggled and handed Ruby her shovel and took his. "Alright then. I propose a bet." Ruby thought about it for a second and then replied, "What's the bet?"

"I bet I can STILL shovel snow faster than you!" She then walked over to the other side of the snow that was still in the driveway. "If I still beat you, even with this shovel, you have to…umm… ehh I'll think of something later." Ruby saw this as an opportunity he couldn't pass. "And if I win…you have to wear the dress that I pick out." Ruby said as he saw Sapphire's confident smile turn into an expression of horror. Sapphire knew if she lost, Ruby would find the most girlish thing he could find, and Sapphire would actually be forced to wear it. But, Sapphire liked to live on the edge. "All right then…CHALLENGE STARTS NOW!" Sapphire said as she quickly got a head start. "HEY! CHEATER!" Ruby yelled.

This was turning into an epic battle. Although Ruby was physically weaker than Sapphire, he had more determination to win…and the better shovel. But Sapphire wouldn't let that stop her. She was also determined to win.

The battle was almost over; both of them had only one little pile of snow left. They glared at each other before both of them rushed to their pile. Ruby grabbed his pile with his shovel and looked like he was going to win, but before ruby threw the pile of snow over his head into the big pile of snow on side of the driveway, something hit his face. It was cold, and it blinded his right eye. Sapphire had thrown a snowball at Ruby to ensure her victory.

Sapphire walked over to Ruby, who had fallen over and just smiled. "I win."

"You…c-cheated" Ruby said.

"That's not true. I never said snowballs were against the rules." Sapphire said holding a snowball.

"In t-that c-case…" Ruby started before throwing a handful of snow in Sapphire's face.

Sapphire screamed but Ruby laughed as he got up and started to make snowballs. Sapphire gained her ability to see and also started to make snowballs. Sapphire made perfect snowballs. They soared perfectly and exploded on impact. She hit Ruby in the face six times. Ruby gave up after the fifth but she wanted revenge for his surprise attack.

Ruby cleaned his face from the snow as he watched Sapphire throw her remaining snowballs in the sky. "All right, what do I have to do?" Ruby said knowing he had lost the bet. Sapphire put her finger to her mouth and thought about it for awhile. "I don't know. I'll think of something later." Sapphire said.

'Perfect' Ruby thought. 'She is probably make do something disgusting or distasteful.'

"Well, I gotta go get ready for the party." Sapphire said, sounding depressed.

"Me too I guess." Ruby said. "What time does the party start?"

"It starts at uhh…six. So come by here at five at least. Got it?"

"Got it. What should I wear?" Ruby asked.

Sapphire poked his nose, "Wear something nice I guess. A suit?"

They both walked their separate ways. But the real problem was trying to convince Norman to let him go to the party. Ruby walked inside his house, greeting his father a hand gesture. "Dad can I go to a party to-"

"No" Norman calmly said.

"But-"

"I said no. I don't want to coming home drunk or something like that."

"Not that kind of party! It's a party where the professors of the some regions gather and just talk and stuff. Sapphire and her father invited me" Ruby said.

"…O yeah. Birch told me about that…and you want to go why?"

"I don't know, what else is there to do?"

"I could give you some chores."

"How about no?" Ruby said.

"Fine. Want me to drive you there?" Norman asked.

"Nah, Sapphire and her dad are going in his car." Ruby said, making his way to his room before his father could pelt him with more questions.

Ruby was in his room deciding what to wear. Sapphire said wear a suit, but was that too fancy? He thought about it for awhile. But if Sapphire was going in a dress…he

He looked at the clock. It was 5:04. Uh oh. Ruby grabbed his favorite shoes and said bye to his parents and went out the door. Ruby went and knocked on Sapphire's door. Ruby was thinking of what Sapphire looked like in her dress. Then Mr. Birch opened the door. He was wearing a Christmas sweater, and an ugly one at that. It was green with red santas and white snowmen on it. 'I thought we were supposed to look NICE' Ruby thought. "Hello Ruby! Come in, come in." Birch said. Birch looked strangely at Ruby's suit though.

Ruby had been in Sapphire's house a few times before, but there were Christmas decorations in the house this time. "When Sapphire comes down, we'll go." Birch said to Ruby.

Ruby waited for ten more minutes. 'Does she even know how to put on a dress?' Ruby thought. He looked at some of the pictures in the living room. It just showed pictures of Sapphire and her dad. They looked happy.

"We took that one when I was eight."

Ruby turned around to see who said that to see something that almost made him yell in shock.

Sapphire was wearing a dress. Just like she said she would. It was blue, but it seemed to shine off her…like an angel. She had he hair nice and pretty too. He hadn't her hair properly washed for a month so that was a surprise. She also had a ribbon in her hair, it was also blue. She did look beautiful.

"S-stop staring creep." Sapphire said blushing.

Ruby realized he was staring and quickly turned away. Birch came in to see Sapphire in a dress. "O my. Why are…"

Sapphire grabbed his mouth before he could say anymore. She then whispered something in his ear. He smiled at her. "OK then sweetie." Birch said as he patted her head. Ruby was confused as ever.

"Well, shall we go then gang?" Birch said to the kids. Neither of them looked excited but Sapphire had a grin on her face. 'What's she planning?' Ruby thought.

**Me: Ahhh done. Next chapter will be done before Christmas!**

**Sapphire: How creative. Me in a BLUE dress!**

**Me: I'm in a rush so shut up. Review it, hate it, whatever. Hope there's no stupid mistakes in this one…**

**Ruby: There probably are.**

**Me: *sigh* **


	3. The Trap

**Alright, let's wrap up this story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except things that AREN'T Pokémon.**

Sapphire was in the passenger seat of her father's car, while Ruby was in the back holding on to the food that they were bringing so it wouldn't fall over or something. Sapphire was texting someone with her new pokegear. She couldn't text very well either. Ruby was reading her messages over her shoulder. He saw that she was texting Crystal. He read the message just before Sapphire pressed the 'send' button.

_Crys, I need your help with something tonight_

Ruby wondered what she needed help with. He couldn't think of anything she would need Crystal's assistance with. Ruby tried to read her messages again, but Sapphire had moved the pokegear out of his sight in the back seat.

"So where's this party going to be held tonight?" Ruby asked the two in the front seat of the car.

"New Bark Town in Johto. We're going to Professor Elm's place to hold the get-together this year!" Birch said. "I understand you're from Johto, right Ruby?"

"Uh yes sir" Ruby replied.

"It'll be nice to be back home again eh? There's no place like home!" Birch said.

* * *

Meanwhile in New Bark Town, Crystal was at Professor Elm's helping him out with the party preparations. Emerald was with her too. He helped a lot with his fake arms and legs by putting decorations up. Emerald kept trying to steal some of the cookies on the food table though. Crystal kept smacking his hand and Emerald retreated to the other side of the room.

"Thank you both for your help. It's the first year we've ever had here so I was nervous." Professor Elm said.

"It's ok Professor. Glad to help!" Emerald said, looking at the cookies in the corner of his eye.

"Don't even think about Emerald." Crystal said as her pokegear went off.

"Fine…" Emerald said.

Crystal opened her pokegear and read the message that Sapphire sent her. Crystal answered back:

_What kind of help?_

Crystal waited a little bit, still protecting the cookies from Emerald's sweet tooth. Then she got another message from Sapphire. She read it, and then she giggled to herself. Sapphire needed her help with _someone_ tonight.

"Professor Elm, I'll be right back!" Crystal said as she darted out the door. Emerald was going to the cookies yet again until he felt someone pulling his ear. "You're going too." Crystal said dragging Emerald by his ear.

"Where are we going?" Emerald asked still being dragged by Crystal.

"To Gold's. I need his help tonight." Crystal said.

"What do ya mean?"

"Sapphire is asking I help her with a certain thing tonight at the party. So she's going to need all the help she can get."

"I still don't get it." Emerald said confused. "Hey do you even know where Gold's house is?"

"…uhh" Crystal had no clue where his house was.

After a while they asked for directions, eventually they found the house. Crystal saw Gold outside his house playing with his pokémon. Crystal couldn't help but smile. "Yo! Gold!" Emerald yelled out.

Gold looked over and saw the two as they waved at him. "Well, well, well. Emerald and Super Serious Gal. What are you all doing here in little o New Bark? To see me? Well I-"

"Alright shut up, Gold." Crystal said. "We need you to come to the Professor's Christmas Party tonight and-"

Gold then began to laugh. "Nooooo"

"But-"

"No way, I'm not going to sit through another one of those parties EVER again." Gold said, finishing his laugh-fest. "Remember the one last year? That party was the essence of boredom!"

"O come one it wasn't that bad, Gold" Crystal said.

"Yeah Gold. Remember the treat you got last year?" Emerald said grinning.

Gold and Crystal then remembered what happened last year at the party. Gold blushed a little bit but he had a grin on his face, while Crystal's face was completely red. Last year, Gold had tricked Crystal to walk under mistletoe with him. While they were kissing, Emerald took pictures of them and sent them to all the Dex-Holders. It was Gold's background on his computer for 5 months.

"Maybe you'll get another!" Emerald joked.

Crystal hit Emerald on the head, "No he won't. But seriously Gold, this party will be very interesting to someone like you."

"Why? What's gonna happen tonight?" Gold asked.

"Well, see for yourself." Crystal said handing Gold her pokegear.

Gold looked at the pokegear, on it was a message from Sapphire.

_I need help with Ruby. I'm determined to get him to say he likes me. I'll need your help though! ;)_

Gold just smiled evilly. "Well then, let's _help_ her."

* * *

Ruby, Sapphire, and Birch were the first ones there. They were greeted by Elm, Gold, Crystal, Emerald, and some of Elm's assistants. And all of them were staring at Ruby and Sapphire's clothing. Although Gold, Crystal, and Emerald were smirking. They figured this was part of Sapphire's plot to trap Ruby. '_Sapphire's turning into another Blue' _Gold thought.

Soon all the other professors arrived as well and they all stared at Ruby and Sapphire's choice of clothing. Ruby was so confused. '_I thought everyone was supposed look nice. I feel so overdressed.'_ Ruby thought. Sapphire saw Ruby's confused face. She was laughing in her mind.

Ruby was looking around. He saw some professors he had never seen or heard of. He saw Professor Birch talking to Professor Rowan. Professor Rowan's star assistants were holding their own Christmas party. Apparently they were both very rich.

Sapphire then began to look as well. _'Same boring party' _she thought. She looked in the corner of her eye and saw Gold and Crystal. Gold and Crystal signaled Sapphire to come over there where they were.

"So, you got a plan Wild-Girl?" Gold asked.

"Not really. I was hoping you all would." Sapphire said.

Gold and Crystal collapsed. "How 'bout mistletoe?" Gold suggested, nudging Crystal with his elbow.

Crystal kicked Gold's leg. "Let's try and make a little more romantic, Gold."

"O please, what do you know about romance?"

Crystal replied by kicking Gold's other leg. "We could pull something off. You're in a dress, he's in a suit, it's Christmas, what else do you need?" Crystal said.

"I got an idea" Gold said getting up in pain.

"Quiet you" Crystal said kicking Gold in the stomach. "Wait! Here's an idea"

Crystal walked up to Sapphire and whispered her idea in Sapphire's ear so Gold couldn't hear it.

"What are you guys talking 'bout over there?" Gold mumbled in pain.

Sapphire's face blushed a little but she had smile on her face. "So wadda think?" Crystal asked.

"I like it. Let's do it."

* * *

Ruby was still on the couch, too embarrassed to move, when Gold came along. "Sup, Fashion Boy?"

"Hey…" Ruby replied.

"Dude you're all _down_ and stuff. I know this party's boring and all you got a date, man. Sweep her off her feet! Maybe you'll get a prize if you know what I mean, eh?" Gold joked, joining Ruby on the couch.

Ruby blushed slightly, "You would say that, wouldn't you?"

"That's me! But seriously, how did you get drug down here?"

"Sapphire asked me to."

"And you said yes without a single thought? Man you're whipped!"

Ruby was in a mix between anger and embarrassment, "I didn't say that. I wasn't going to come at first but then ehh…that's beside the point, and I made a deal with her. If she helped me shovel my driveway, I'd go with her."

"Why'd she want you come with her?"

"To entertain her or something, but she's been talking to Crystal this whole time." Ruby sighed. "Coming here was a waste of my time."

"Eh come on dude. You got to see your girlfriend in a dress!" Gold pointed it out.

Ruby blushed, causing him to turn his head. "She's not my girlfriend!"

"I see then…then you won't mind if I go out with her then." Gold said.

Ruby's first thought was to grab Gold's billiard cue and beat him to death with it, but he was still too embarrassed from his outfit to move anywhere. _'Come on dude, get up! Go outside! This isn't going part of the plan'_ Gold thought. Gold's mission was to get Ruby outside. Two problems with that; it was cold and Ruby was so embarrassed from being completely overdressed, he couldn't move. Gold was thinking of ways to anger Ruby so he would get up…by any means necessary.

"Hey, what's this thing?" Gold said grabbing Ruby's hat.

"H-Hey! Give that back!" Ruby said trying to retrieve his hat.

Gold stood up, "You want it? Come and get it!" Gold ran towards the front door.

Ruby, without thinking, got up and chased after Gold. Gold ran outside in the cold, even he wanted his hat, he wasn't about to freeze to death for it. So he went and found a closet with some winter coats. He grabbed one (They were hideous to Ruby but he didn't care at this point) and chased after the culprit who stole his hat.

It was cold out there, to say the least. Ruby was walking around the front yard. Gold must've had used the time it took Ruby to find a coat to hide from Ruby. _'A game of hide and seek, eh?'_ Ruby thought. Little did Ruby know that Gold was inside, toasty warm. "Have you completed your task, Gold?" Crystal asked. "Yep, subject is outside, and I have prepared the trap. Now we play the waiting game." Gold answered looking outside trough the window at Ruby.

Ruby walked up into a field covered in snow, with a single tree in the field. But something was in the tree; it was his hat! Gold must've put it in the tree. Ruby ran up to the tree and started to climb it. He was halfway up the tree when Sapphire saw her target. _'Sorry Ruby but it has to be done'_ Sapphire thought before she threw a rock at Ruby. And right when Ruby grabbed his hat; *bam*! The rock hit Ruby in the chest and made him lose his balance and he fell off the tree. Luckily there was snow to break his fall, but it still hurt.

"O MY GOSH! RUBY! ARE YOU ALLRIGHT?" Sapphire yelled, pretending to be surprised.

Ruby tried to get up but his right leg was in pain. "Don't get up, Ruby. Is it broken?" Sapphire asked.

"I don't know…" Ruby grunted.

"Hmm, let's see!" Sapphire said before she hit Ruby's bad leg.

Ruby yelled in pain and then looked angrily at Sapphire, who had a playful face on.

"Nope, it's not broken. You would have yelled a lot louder otherwise!" Sapphire said laughing.

"Oh ha ha. Very interesting conclusions. Now if you'll excuse me," Ruby said putting his hat back on and standing up, "I'm going back to the lab." Ruby made it maybe two steps before collapsing.

"And how do you propose to get there?" Sapphire asked.

Ruby just grunted angrily. Sapphire just laughed at his misfortune. "Come on, just sit down here beside me" Sapphire said patting a spot beside her. Ruby stared at her some more. "I promise I won't hit you again" Sapphire joked. Ruby got up slowly and sat down beside her. "Beautiful 'aint it?" Sapphire asked.

"Yeah, it is." Ruby said looking over at Sapphire. She looked so beautiful, so elegant, so cold. Sapphire was shivering. "Are you cold?" Ruby asked Sapphire. "N-no." Sapphire lied.

"Here, take this." Ruby gave Sapphire his coat. "Thank you, Ruby" Sapphire said.

"You're welcome," he replied.

"Heh, maybe a dress wasn't the best outfit to wear in the winter, eh?" Sapphire said.

"Guess not…but why did you wear a dress? I thought you said we had to look fancy, but everyone wasn't and they all stared at us like we had weedle crawling out our ears." Ruby said.

"I knew if I wore a dress, you would have come to the party with me without a second thought." Sapphire answered.

Ruby grunted at her. "Then why'd I have to get dressed up like this?"

"Because I wanted to see you in a suit."

Ruby blushed and turned his head so Sapphire wouldn't see his face. After a few more minutes of staring at the scenery, Sapphire broke the silence.

"H-Hey Ruby."

"Yeah?"

"Remember the bet we made this morning? The one I won?" Sapphire reminded him.

"Yeah."

"I know what I want you to do."

'_O no, she's going to make do something horrible and revolting.' _Ruby braced himself for the worse.

"…Tell me how I look." Sapphire said blushing.

Ruby couldn't believe what he had just heard. "W-What?"

"Tell me how I look. And say what you really mean. What you REALLY, REALLY mean, Ruby!" Sapphire said a voice he hadn't heard in a long time. Ruby hesitated about speaking his thoughts about Sapphire's appearance, but none the less, he did.

"Sapphire, you look like a…beautiful Milotic, swimming gracefully through a large, vast sea in the moonlight." Ruby poetically said.

Sapphire knew what he meant by that. 'Sapphire, you are the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on.'

They both blushed while staring in to each other's eyes. "Y-You really mean that Ruby?"

"All of it" he said.

Sapphire grabbed his hand, and stared even harder into his eyes. She took Ruby's hat and put her hand on Ruby's scar. The scar he had recieved by protecting her. Ruby couldn't move, her touch was the touch of an angel. As they stared at each other, Sapphire knew she had won. Ruby had fallen perfectly into Sapphire's trap. Ruby couldn't look away from Sapphire's beautiful eyes. The way the moonlight reflected off her face was incredible. Ruby had been playing a game of cat-and-mouse with Sapphire for the longest time. But now it was over. Ruby couldn't run away from this one! Crystal's plan had worked!

Ruby's entire body was so warm and his stomach felt like it was being turned inside out. Her face was leaning closer to Ruby's. Ruby, without thinking, started to lean in as well. It seemed like eternity passed by waiting for their lips to finally meet. But soon enough, they did. Both of their bodies were tingling. Sapphire's night was almost complete. All she needed now was to have Ruby tell her that he cared for her. It was almost the very picture of perfection. And speaking of pictures…

*Flash*

Ruby and Sapphire broke apart to see Emerald holding a camera up and was taking pictures of the two kissing. Ruby and Sapphire chased Emerald throughout the night.

_Epilogue_

Emerald sent the pictures to all of the dex-holders…again. And every time Sapphire, or someone else brought up the subject about them kissing, Ruby would quickly change the subject…let's just say, Sapphire wasn't happy about that.

"No Sapphire! No! Not in the face!" *punch*

**Me: Ahhh, done!**

**Sapphire: Ima gonna kill Emerald for ruining my one chance with Ruby!**

**Me: There'll be plenty of other tries don't worry.**

**Sapphire: ****THERE BETTAR BE!**

**Me: Calm down, well anyway, review and Merry Christmas!**


End file.
